1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a staple driver for an articulating surgical stapling instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a staple driver for use in a surgical stapling instrument capable of articulating greater than 90 degrees.
2. Background of Related Art
Various types of surgical staplers are known for stapling tissue within the body. Some such surgical staplers are configured to bend or articulate at a point along a distal shaft or adjacent to an end effector associated with the stapler. These surgical staplers generally include a staple containing distal end configured to eject staples into tissue. A driving member is associated with the surgical stapler and is driven distally upon actuation to eject the staples into tissue.
Occasionally, as the driving member is moved distally through the surgical stapler, the driving member may have a tendency to bow or buckle outwardly at the bend or articulation point along the surgical stapler. This can reduce the effectiveness of the surgical staple or, in some cases, incapacitate the stapler entirely.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an articulating surgical stapler having a staple driving assembly configured to prevent bowing or buckling of the driving member as the stapler is actuated to drive staples into tissue.